films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Rugrats episodes
The following is a list of episodes from the American animated series Rugrats. The show aired from August 11, 1991 to July 26, 2008 along with total of 200 episodes are listed in the order released on television and not in the same order as they are presented by the series on Nickelodeon. Season 1 (1991-1992) #Tommy Pickles and The Great White Thing August 11, 1991 #Tommy's First Birthday August 18, 1991 #Barbecue Story/Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup August 25, 1991 #At the Movies/Slumber Party September 1, 1991 #Baby Commercial/Little Dude September 8, 1991 #Beauty Contest/Baseball September 15, 1991 #Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country September 22, 1991 #Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma September 29, 1991 #Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage October 6, 1991 #Real or Robots?/Special Delivery December 1, 1991 #Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven February 16, 1992 #Touchdown Tommy/The Trial March 29, 1992 #Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge April 12, 1992 #Graham Canyon/Stu Maker's Elves May 24, 1992 Season 2 (1992-1994) #15 Toy Palace/Sand Ho September 6, 1992 #16 Chuckie vs. The Potty/Together At Last September 13, 1992 #17 The Big House/The Shot September 20, 1992 #18 Showdown At Teeter Totter Gulch/Mirrorland September 27, 1992 #19 Angelica’s in Love/Ice Cream Mountain October 4, 1992 #20 Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale October 11, 1992 #21 Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick October 18, 1992 #22 Family Reunion/Grandpa’s Date October 25, 1992 #23 No Bones About It/Beach Blanket November 8, 1992 #24 Reptar on Ice/Family Feud November 15, 1992 #25 Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Boomer November 22, 1992 #26 Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story November 29, 1992 #27 A Visit from Lipschitz/What The Big People Do December 6, 1992 #28 The Santa Experience December 13, 1992 #29 Visitors from Outer Space/Case of the Missing Rugrat January 10, 1993 #30 Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked January 24, 1993 #31 Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent March 21, 1993 #32 Meet the Carmichaels/The Box April 11, 1993 #33 Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake June 27, 1993 #34 Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney October 10, 1993 #35 Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog October 17, 1993 #36 The Slide/The Big Flush November 28, 1993 #37 King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica January 16, 1994 #38 Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic March 27, 1994 #39 Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica April 10, 1994 #40 Tooth or Dare/Party Animals May 29, 1994 Season 3 (1994-1996) #41 Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique October 1, 1994 #42 Chuckie’s First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica October 8, 1994 #43 Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis! October 15, 1994 #44 Grandpa Moves Out/Legend of Satchmo October 22, 1994 #45 Circus Angelicus/The Stork October 29, 1994 #46 The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friend November 5, 1994 #47 When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg November 26, 1994 #48 The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles December 10, 1994 #49 Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job January 20, 1995 #50 Give and Take/The Gold Rush January 27, 1995 #51 Home Movies/Mysterious Mr. Friend March 25, 1995 #52 Cuffed/The Blizzard July 28, 1995 #53 Destination Moon/Angelica’s Birthday September 22, 1995 #54 Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple November 24, 1995 #55 Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club January 12, 1996 #56 Under Chuckie’s Bed/Chuckie is Rich January 19, 1996 #57 Mommy’s Little Assets/Chuckie’s Wonderful Life February 9, 1996 #58 In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair February 16, 1996 #59 Chuckie’s Red Hair/Spike Runs Away March 22, 1996 #60 The Alien/Mr. Clean March 29, 1996 #61 Angelica’s Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies April 19, 1996 #62 New Kid in Town/Pickles vs. Pickles April 26, 1996 #63 Kid TV/The Sky is Falling May 10, 1996 #64 I Remember Melville/No More Cookies May 17, 1996 #65 Cradle Attraction/Moving Away June 14, 1996 #66 Rugrats Passover June 21, 1996 Season 4 (1996-1997) #67 Rugrats Chanukah December 6, 1996 #68 Mother’s Day May 9, 1997 #69 Spike’s Babies/Chicken Pops August 23, 1997 #70 Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica August 30, 1997 #71 America’s Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics September 6, 1997 #72 The Carwash/Heat Wave September 13, 1997 #73 Faire Play/Smell of Success September 20, 1997 #74 Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica September 27, 1997 #75 Angelica’s Last Stand/Clan of the Duck October 4, 1997 #76 Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair October 11, 1997 #77 Send in the Clouds/In the Naval October 18, 1997 #78 The Mattress/Looking For Jack November 1, 1997 #79 Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall November 8, 1997 #80 Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow November 15, 1997 Season 5 (1997-1998) #81 Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light November 22, 1997 #82 Grandpa’s Bad Bug/Lady Luck November 29, 1997 #83 Hiccups/Autumn Leaves December 6, 1997 #84 Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe December 13, 1997 #85 The World of the Day/Jonathan Babysits December 20, 1997 #86 He Saw, She Saw/Piggy’s Pizza Palace December 27, 1997 #87 Rugrats Vacation May 29, 1998 #88 Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble August 17, 1998 #89 The First Cut/Chuckie Grows August 18, 1998 #90 The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day August 19, 1998 #91 Fugitive Tommy/Visting Aunt Miriam August 20, 1998 #92 Uneasy Rider/Where’s Grandpa? August 21, 1998 #93 Journey to the Center of the Basement/Very McNulty Birthday September 19, 1998 #94 The Family Tree September 26, 1998 Season 6 (1998-1999) #095 The Turkey Who Came To Dinner November 13, 1998 #096 Rugrats Movie November 20, 1998 #097 Baking Dil/Hair November 27, 1998 #098 Zoo Story/I Do January 9, 1999 #099 Chuckie’s Duckling/A Dog’s Life January 16, 1999 #100 Chuckerfly/Angelica’s Twin January 23, 1999 #101 Hand Me Downs/Angelica’s Ballet January 30, 1999 #102 Raising Dil/No Naps February 6, 1999 #103 Man of the House/A Whole New Stu February 13, 1999 #104 Opposites Attract/The Art Museum February 20, 1999 #105 Submarine/Chuckie’s a Lefty February 27, 1999 #106 Pedal Pusher/Music March 6, 1999 #107 The Jungle/The Old Country March 20, 1999 #108 Ghost Story/Chuckie’s Complaint March 27, 1999 #109 Chuckie’s Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom April 3, 1999 #110 Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes April 10, 1999 #111 What’s Your Line?/Two By Two April 17, 1999 #112 Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects May 1, 1999 Season 7 (1999-2000) #113 Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor October 2, 1999 #114 Brothers and Monsters/Cooking With Susie October 9, 1999 #115 Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa October 16, 1999 #116 Partners In Crime/Thumbs Up October 23, 1999 #117 Plainting Dil/The Joke’s On You November 13, 1999 #118 Runaway Reptar November 27, 1999 #119 The Big Showdown/Doctor Susie December 4, 1999 #120 Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts December 18, 1999 #121 Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners January 29, 2000 #122 Be My Valentine February 11, 2000 #123 No Place Like Home March 18, 2000 #124 Discover America September 22, 2000 Season 8 (2000-2001) #125 Rugrats in Paris November 17, 2000 #126 Angelicon/Dil’s Blankie/Big Brother Chuckie January 22, 2001 #127 Finsterella January 23, 2001 #128 Bad Shoes/World According To Dil and Spike/Wash Dry Story January 24, 2001 #129 Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Falling Stars January 25, 2001 #130 Changes For Chuckie/The Magic Show/Lulu of a Time January 26, 2001 #131 Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please March 9, 2001 #132 And the Winner Is/Dil’s Bathtime/Bigger Than Life March 16, 2001 #133 Day of the Potty/Tell Tale Cellphone/Time of Their Lives March 23, 2001 #134 My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home March 30, 2001 #135 Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town April 6, 2001 #136 Dil Saver/Cooking With Phil and Lil/Piece of Cake April 13, 2001 #137 Rugrats Kwanzaa April 20, 2001 #138 The Magic Baby/Dil We Met Again May 4, 2001 #139 All’s Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies July 6, 2001 #140 A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies July 13, 2001 #141 All Growed Up July 21, 2001 #142 Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts August 4, 2001 #143 Bow Wow Wedding Vows March 29, 2002 #144 Quiet Please/Early Retirement September 7, 2002 #145 The Doctor Is In/The Big Sneeze September 14, 2002 #146 The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium October 19, 2002 #147 Curse of the Were Wuff October 26, 2002 #148 Pre School Daze November 2, 2002 #149 Daddy’s Little Helpers/Hello Dilly November 9, 2002 #150 Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil November 16, 2002 Season 9 (2002-2004) #151 The Perfect Twins November 23, 2002 #152 Tale of Two Puppies/Okey Dokey Jones and Ring of Sunbeams November 30, 2002 #153 Babies in Toyland December 21, 2002 #154 Back to School/Sweet Dreams January 10, 2003 #155 A Step At a Time/Angelica’s Assistant January 29, 2003 #156 Murmur on the Ornery Express February 15, 2003 #157 Club Fred March 22, 2003 #158 Coup DeVille/Susie Sings the Blues April 19, 2003 #159 The Bravliest Baby/Gimmie An A June 6, 2003 #160 Rugrats Go Wild June 13, 2003 #161 They Came From Backyard/Lil’s Phil of Trash September 6, 2003 #162 Bad Kimi/Tweenage Tycoons September 13, 2003 #163 Clown Around/The Baby Rewards October 17, 2003 #164 Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power November 15, 2003 #165 Bug Off/The Crawl Space November 22, 2003 #166 Truth of Consequences/Chuckie’s in Love December 6, 2003 #167 Thief Encounter/River Rats December 13, 2003 #168 Starstruck/Who’s Taffy? January 9, 2004 #169 Mutt’s in a Name/Hurricane Alice January 16, 2004 #170 Bestest of Show/Hold The Pickles January 23, 2004 #171 Brother Can You Spare the Time/The Old and the Restless January 30, 2004 #172 Baby Sale/Steve February 6, 2004 #173 Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake February 13, 2004 #174 It’s Cupid Stupid/Tommy Foolery March 26, 2004 Season 10 (2004-2008) #175 Angelica and Susie’s Pre School Daze April 10, 2004 #176 Bad Aptitude/Fools Rush In June 5, 2004 #177 Memoirs of a Finster/Miss Nose it All June 18, 2004 #178 Interview With a Campire June 26, 2004 #179 Runaround Susie/Lucky 13 August 28, 2004 #180 Saving Cynthia/The Science Pair October 2, 2004 #181 The Finster Who Stole Christmas/Izzy or Isn’t He December 10, 2004 #182 Project Chuckie/Fear or Falling February 12, 2005 #183 Blind Man’s Bluff/Yu Gotta Go April 15, 2005 #184 Curse of Reptar/It’s Karma Dude April 22, 2005 #185 The Big Score/Rats Race June 17, 2005 #186 Dude Where’s My Horse? July 15, 2005 #187 Snow White With Three Jacks and a Beanstalk September 9, 2005 #188 R.V. Having Fun Yet? October 10, 2005 #189 Wouldn’t it Be Nice/Rachel, Rachel November 25, 2005 #190 Rachel, Rachel/Seperate But Equal July 21, 2006 #191 Ladies’ Man/Lost At Sea September 29, 2006 #192 O Bro, Where Art Thou?/Rat Traps March 31, 2007 #193 In the Family’s Way/DeVille House Divided August 25, 2007 #194 Susie Goes Bad Lite/Trading Places November 24, 2007 #195 Tommy Pickles X Kimi Finster/Good News Bad News January 12, 2008 #196 Super Hero Worship/What’s Love Got to Do With It? February 16, 2008 #197 All Broke Up/Petition This March 29, 2008 #198 Picture Imperfect/Bad Blood June 14, 2008 #199 Tree’s a Crowd/Finders Kreepers July 19, 2008 #200 Brothers Grimm/Golden Boy July 26, 2008 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki